


Top

by eiluned



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Het, Plot What Plot, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/pseuds/eiluned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan likes Jean on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top

**Author's Note:**

> smut_69 prompt 47: "top"

Jean sat on the edge of the bed and started to lie back, but Logan caught her wrists. "No, darlin'," he breathed. "I want you on top. I want to see you."

He took her place on the mattress, stretching out, and Jean felt her mouth go dry at the sight of him. Their clothes had come off somewhere between the door and the bed, but she had been pressed against him so tightly that she hadn't had a good look at him. Kneeling beside him, she let her eyes rake over his body, from the corded muscles of his legs up his narrow hips, lingering on his hard cock before sweeping up his cobbled stomach to the big muscles of his chest.

His eyes were dark with want when hers finally met them. "God, I want you," she breathed.

She started to straddle his hips, but he caught her again, by the hips this time, and tugged her forward. "Ride my face, darlin'," he said. "I wanna taste you first."

A shudder slipped through Jean's body, and she brought her knees to either side of his head, biting her lip hard as he gazed up her body. His hands slid up the backs of her thighs to her backside, fingers digging into firm flesh, and she moaned when his hot breath brushed against her clit.

"Touch yourself," he whispered, licking a long, slow line up her sex.

Her hands trembled as she brought them up to her breasts, cupping them lightly. Logan groaned and licked her again, dipping his tongue inside of her briefly. "God, you taste so good," he murmured, pushing his tongue into her pussy. "Pinch your nipples, baby."

"Oh god," she sighed, squeezing her hard nipples between her fingers.

His tongue was a wondrous thing, she thought hazily, gasping as he flicked it against her clit. She could feel an orgasm building in her body, making her flush and shiver and moan, and just when she thought it would break over her, he took his mouth away from her flesh and pushed against her hips. "C'mon, Jeannie, ride me," he growled. "I want to be inside you when I make you come."

She groaned in frustration, but knew it would be so much better that way, to clench down on his cock the first time she came with him. With limbs made clumsy with desire, she crawled back until she could feel the heat of his erection against her. She rubbed her clit against the head of his cock, and he made a guttural noise in his throat, sinking his hands into her hair and kissing her hard.

Reaching down between their bodies, she wrapped her hand around his cock and swallowed down his moan, pressing up when he tried to pull her hips down. "Mmm, wait for it," she murmured against his mouth, rubbing her breasts against his chest.

"Jesus, I can't wait much longer, Jeannie," he growled, and she laughed lightly.

Pushing himself up on one elbow, he caught her lips in another rough kiss and slid his free hand around her hip, up to squeeze her breast. "Ohh, I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that," she panted as he teased her nipple.

"That's kinda the point, Red," he replied with a grin. "C'mon, baby. Ride me."

She tilted his cock up and slowly sank down onto it, her breath hissing in through clenched teeth at the feel of his hard cock stretching her open. "Jesus, you're so tight," Logan groaned, falling back onto the mattress, his eyes locked between her thighs.

Sliding down all the way, she wiggled her hips from side to side, savoring the feel of his cock inside her. He was the perfect length, just thick enough to make her wait out the burning stretch, and the coarse hair at his groin tickled her clit.

Bringing both hands up to her breasts, he rocked his hips underneath her, encouraging her to move, and that little thrust felt too damned good for her to even think about teasing him anymore.

She moved her hips, feeling his cock slide in and out, pushing in deep, sliding back out until just the broad head was caught in the mouth of her cunt only to slide back in again. He played with her nipple, flicking his fingertip over it until she thought she would scream, and his other hand held her hip, his fingers biting into her as he guided her hips against his.

Her body began to tense again, and she steadied herself with her hands on his hard stomach. He stared up at her, and she felt herself flush under the intensity of his gaze; it felt like he was trying to memorize her by sight, and she was suddenly possessed by the urge to memorize his body by touch. She stroked his chest, rubbing his hard nipples with her palms, sliding her fingers over the straining muscles of his biceps, bringing both of his hands to her breasts.

"Touch me," she gasped, rocking her hips against his.

"Come for me," he growled. "Wanna see you come on top of me..."

He bent his knees and planted his feet against the mattress, thrusting up into her until his balls were pressed against her ass. When he squeezed her nipples, she came hard, clenching down on his cock and shuddering helplessly. Her fingernails dug into his forearms, but the little flashes of pain just spurred him on. Dropping his hands to her hips, he thrust up into her, grinding his hips between her legs, and Jean realized that she was wailing, so lost in pleasure that she could barely hear herself.

Logan thrust twice, three times, and then his body tensed like a bowstring, his teeth clenched but his eyes open. She pressed her hips down onto his, pushing him into the mattress, and he gripped her hips hard enough to leave bruises, groaning helplessly as he came in long, hard spurts inside of her.

When the pleasure finally receded, Jean found herself shaking and weak. She collapsed down onto his chest, stretching her legs out to the sides of his, and pressed her face against his neck. "Oh god, Logan," she breathed, trying to slow her pounding heart.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight against his body.


End file.
